vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and Esther
This is the mother-daughter relationship between the witch Esther Mikaelson and the Original vampire Rebekah Mikaelson. Not much is known about this relationship, except the fact that they were once close nearly a thousand years ago. Rebekah spent most of her centuries-long life believing that her mother was killed by Mikael. However, in Season Three of , Elena Gilbert discovered the truth when she was examining the Mikaelson family's cave drawings—Esther was actually killed by Klaus out of anger for turning her back on him after his true father was revealed. Upon Esther's first return to life after her original death, Rebekah was shown to care deeply for her mother and refused to believe that Esther wanted to kill her children. When she found out about Esther's true plans to end the vampire species with their death, her feelings changed to anger and resentment, especially after Esther hijacked Rebekah's body to further her plans to kill her and her siblings. The two briefly reunited again in Season Two of The Originals, when Esther resurrected her own spirit and the spirits of two of her deceased sons, Finn and Kol, and placed them in the bodies of three witches: Lenore, Vincent Griffith, and Kaleb Westphall, respectively. After returning to life, Esther had one plan in mind—to finally unite the three of them with Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah, putting their spirits in mortal bodies and thereby ending the vampire species in the process. Rebekah agreed to her plan, hoping to take Esther down before her spirit was transferred to another body, but though she was still placed in the body of the witch Eva Sinclair (who was imprisoned in the Fauline Cottage asylum), she and Klaus still managed to turn Esther and her vessel into a vampire and cut her off from her magic, destroying her plans. Rebekah and Esther did not meet again until the end of the season, after she and her siblings tricked Davina Claire into resurrecting Esther instead of Kol, though Rebekah was vehemently against the plan due to her promise to resurrect her brother and her friendship with Davina. While Rebekah was not happy to see her mother returned to her original body, Esther was so overwhelmed by her childrens' determination to fight for each other and for baby Hope that she sacrificed herself to kill her sister Dahlia, and by doing so, saving the lives of all of her children after years of trying to kill them. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three Esther and Rebekah reunited in the present for the first time in Bringing Out The Dead, when Elijah revived his daggered siblings, not knowing that earlier in the day, Bonnie and Abby finally learned how to magically open Klaus' fourth coffin, which contained Esther's preserved body. The Bennett witches doing the spell allowed her to channel the entire family's bloodline, both living and dead, which gave her a great amount of power which she used to resurrect herself. Rebekah was about to gather the rest of her siblings and leave Klaus to suffer alone to avenge her mother, but Esther arrived before she could hurt him and stopped them. Rebekah was both surprised and overwhelmed to see her mother alive again, and seemed happy when Esther admitted that she wanted them all to be a family again. In Dangerous Liaisons, Esther throws a ball at the Family Mansion to celebrate the reunion of their family. Rebekah mentioned to Kol that Esther made it clear that the guests are not to be harmed. When Esther was speaking to Elijah, she told him she was furious at Kol and Rebekah for disobeying her order not to be violent to their community. After Elijah left, assuring her he would deal with them, Esther used Finn's blood to link Rebekah and the rest of her children together in her plan to kill them all. In All My Children, Esther tried to use the power of the full moon and the Bennett bloodline to kill all of her children by using Finn as a "sacrificial lamb" to turn all of the linked siblings back into humans before killing them. When Elijah found out about this plan, he took Elena hostage, warned the rest of his siblings about Esther's attempt to kill them, and left Rebekah to watch over Elena while he threatened the Salvatore brothers into helping him out, with strict instructions for Rebekah to kill her if Stefan and Damon were too late. When Elena mentioned that Rebekah was still wearing Esther's necklace, she angrily tossed it aside. Later, after Esther's plan was stopped, Rebekah asked Elijah, "Where is Mother?", to which Elijah replied "We have no mother, only Esther." In Heart of Darkness, Esther went to see Rebekah and claimed that she was dying, but this was quickly revealed to be a ruse that she used to get Rebekah to let her guard down. Esther grasped Rebekah's hands to say goodbye, and then used their contact for Esther to possess her. In Do Not Go Gentle, Esther successfully fooled everyone into believing that she was dead and that she truly was Rebekah while she was still possessing her body, including Klaus. Esther then returned to her body, after Alaric drives a dagger through Rebekah's heart. Together, Alaric and Esther made a second attempt to kill Rebekah and her siblings by using dark magic to turn Alaric into an Enhanced Original Vampire, and melting down a Gilbert ring to coat and protect the sole remaining white oak stake so it could be reused on all of the Mikaelson children. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In The Brothers That Care Forgot, it was revealed by Finn that Esther had been searching for Rebekah since her return. Esther sent a flock of starlings to track Rebekah down at a park where she was playing with Hope, but Rebekah quickly noticed them and managed to evade them, going to far as to drive to Arkansas to a safe house Klaus and Elijah had set up. When she met up with Elijah at a diner, the two discussed Esther's capture and torture of Elijah, and Rebekah remarked that Esther was clearly still up to her old tricks. In The Map of Moments, after being disappointed that she and Hope couldn't have quality family time with Klaus, Elijah and Hayley without worry of Hope being discovered by Esther, Rebekah decided to pretend to take Esther's offer in order to get her guard down and take her out. Though she made arrangements to try to prevent Esther from jumping her spirit into another body, she went to see her mother for the first time in several years knowing she was risking allowing Esther to successfully place her in the body of a mortal. When Rebekah finally reunited with her mother, the two got along quite well, and Rebekah was intrigued by Esther's reasoning as to why she should take her offer. However, when Esther wasn't looking, Rebekah bit her thumb and dripped her blood into Esther's glass of red wine. When Esther began the spell by turning over the hourglass, she obliviously drank out of her cup, not knowing that when Klaus would later kill her, she would awaken in transition to become a vampire, the creature she hated most, and would be unable to body-jump due to her severed connection to Nature and its magic. Trivia * In The Map of Moments, Esther became the first vampire shown on either television series to have been sired by Rebekah. *Esther has been watching over Rebekah for 1,000 years. *Rebekah, much like Freya, greatly resembles Esther. *Esther's and Rebekah's dispositions in their generations of the Mikaelson Family are identical. **Both are the younger sisters. **Both made the "Always and Forever" promise with their older sibling(s) to always stick together. ***Both were the first ones to break the pledge they made by choosing love over family. ***Both seem to shift the fault of breaking the promise they made with their older sibling(s) to fulfill their selfish desires and led the older sibling(s) in question to being the villain of the scenario when they are in truth the ones responsible for the broken promises. **Both appear to value their love more so than their families to the point of betrayal. ***Esther allowed Dahlia to take her firstborn (Freya) and lied to Mikael about her true fate to stay married to him. Later she deliberately made an enchanted necklace to weaken one of her children (Klaus) to hide her infidelity despite being fully aware of Mikael's disdain for weakness that led to constant child abuse. ***Rebekah betrayed Klaus by having a witch summon Mikael to New Orleans to chase or even kill Klaus so she can have the love life she wanted with Marcel. Later on,she chose to leave Klaus for Stefan in Chicago and let him run from Mikael forever on his own when Elijah stayed behind in New Orleans to delay Mikael for as long as possible. **Both desired marriage and motherhood and both could not have them at first due to Esther's inability to give birth and Rebekah being a vampire. Both have also had their situations remedied. ***Esther's older sister Dahlia performed a fertility spell on her. ***Rebekah's older sister Freya healed Eva's dead body so she could live as a human. *Rebekah once referred to her mother as the 'most powerful witch in history', this could be due to the fact that she was unaware of Dahlia and Qetsiyah. *Rebekah believed that her mother was the only witch powerful enough to defeat Dahlia, one of the most powerful witches ever. Quotes Gallery Original family reunion.jpg 319VampireDiaries0484.jpg 319VampireDiaries0662.jpg Heart of Darkness 525.jpg Normal_originals222_02113KlausElijahRebekahEsther.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship